Heather to the Rescue
by randompandattack
Summary: It finally happened. After World Tour Sierra kidnapped Cody and it's up to Heather to save him. Yeah it's Heather/Cody so expect a good amount of romance, oneshot.


**A/N: The idea for this story came about when I saw some Heather/Cody fanart while watching Mirai Nikki (future diary). Anyone who's seen that anime knows what I'm talking about. I feel the need to apologize as the idea seemed great in my head but I fear it came out as completely ridiculous. Read it anyway? Thanks. **

_Heather to the Rescue_

Heather was annoyed.

Not frustrated or angry, just annoyed. She sat in her room with her laptop going through her email and social network sites. What was causing her to frown was the zero at the top of the screen. Cody hadn't emailed or messaged her in over a week now and Heather had no idea why.

The two had started to talk online after World Tour ended. It had been just small talk at first but then they started talking about whatever and it became a lot more interesting. Cody was very casual and laidback and would listen to any of Heather's problems so she got used to talking to him and did it rather frequently for two weeks.

Then suddenly Cody had stopped coming online. This was surprising as Cody was a nerd and thus was online almost constantly. Heather had worried that maybe he was avoiding her but noticed he hadn't logged on at all since the last time they had talked. She had his phone number and had tried to text him once but got a message saying the phone was no longer in service.

Annoyed she had taken to getting mad at Cody but that only lasted so long. Now she didn't know what to do and wondered if she should try talking to one of his friends. But before she could decide suddenly her cell phone rang. Whipping it out she answered it like normal.

"Yeah?"

"Hello Heather."

"Who's this? Wait…" She thought she recognized that voice. "Gwen? Is that you?"

The voice on the other line sighed. "Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing calling me? I thought I told you to never call me! Drop dead!"

"Oh shut up Heather!" Gwen sounded mad. "I sure didn't want to call you."

"Then why did you?"

She didn't answer right away. "Have you…heard from Cody lately?"

"…no. Why?

"I got this stupid text message from him. I thought I should tell someone and I heard you've been talking to him."

"Why should I care? I'm sure the nerd sends texts to a lot of people."

"Well it's probably nothing but the text said he was in trouble and needed help. Then it gave some coordinates. He's probably just trying to get me to go on a date with him or something. It sounds like the kind of pathetic thing that kid would do. But just in case I thought I'd tell someone." Gwen finished.

"Why don't you just go?" Heather asked. "He could really be in trouble."

Gwen scoffed, "It's just Cody, and I'd rather not waste my time."

"So in other words you're just lazy?" Heather said biting her lip.

"Screw you Heather. If you think he's in so much trouble then you help him. I'll send his text to your phone right now." A moment passed as she did this. "There, it's your problem now."

"Good," Heather paused. "Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me again."

"…"

The Goth girl hung up. Heather pulled up the text Gwen had sent her. It was very short but to the point. It read: "Please help! Save me!" Then he had written his location. Heather read it a few times and frowned.

"What happened to you Cody?"

* * *

><p>It was too late that night but the next day Heather decided she'd try to help Cody out. But only because she didn't have anything else to do and. And she wanted Cody to owe her one. Telling herself that she got into the car she had forced her parents to buy her for her sixteenth birthday.<p>

She pulled out the directions she had gotten online. She didn't live that far from Cody but the place he had texted Gwen about was at least ten miles outside of the town. Nobody was supposed to actually live there which made the whole thing very suspicious.

Heather drove away from her house and through town. There wasn't much traffic so it didn't take her too long to get out of town. Driving down the empty road she pulled out the directions and saw that she needed to turn soon.

She almost missed the turn. That's because the turn was into a dirt road that looked like it was never used. Heather raised an eyebrow when she saw this. Hesitantly she turned the car down the dirt road and drove on for a few miles. Eventually she reached a small rickety old wooden house in the middle of nowhere that looked abandoned.

Parking her car she got out and looked around quietly. There wasn't a bird for miles or even any trees. Knowing she had to go up to the house she gulped. "Come on Heather, you can do this." She whispered to herself. "Do it for Cody. That dweeb so owes me…"

She slowly crept over to the house and walked up the rickety porch. It felt like it could collapse the next time someone heavy stood on it. The wooden door was shut and locked so Heather knocked on the door a few times. No one answered. Heather went over to the window and tried to look inside. Someone had tried to board them up with wood but hadn't done a great job.

Picking up a broken old rocking chair that been left on the porch Heather swung it at the window. There was a loud crunch and the rocking chair fell apart in her hands. Dropping the remains she looked at the window to see the wooden boards were almost broken. Swinging her leg up she kicked out as hard as she could at the window breaking the boards.

Heather thought she heard some noise inside but wasn't sure. Peering inside she found there was enough room and pulled herself through. Looking around the wooden cabin she saw something so surprising it made her cry out.

"Cody!"

Heather had found the short brunette she had become friends with. He was tied up in the cabin with both his arms and legs completely restrained to a device that kept him upright. His mouth was covered with a bandana presumably to keep him quiet. The rest of the room was filled with food, a bed, along with some supplies like rope and locks.

The queen bee ran over to him. Cody was looking right at her and seemed to be trying to say something but couldn't because of the bandana. Heather immediately ripped the bandana off his mouth. "Heather!" He gasped. "How'd you find me?"

"Don't worry Cody; I'm going to get you out of here." She said looking at his restraints.

"Thank you," he cried. His voice cracked as his throat was sore. "But you have to hurry. She'll be back here soon!"

Heather started to untie his arms. "Who Cody? Who did this to you?"

"It was Sierra!" He explained. "She kidnapped me a week ago and I've been here ever since.

Heather finished with the arms and moved on to Cody's legs. "I knew she was crazy, but not this crazy."

Cody rubbed his sore arms. "She kidnapped me and forced me to stay here with her. She went out to get something but she's never gone long. We need to go!"

"There, done!" Heather said as Cody was completely free. "Let's go! My car's right outside. We should be able to—

But Heather was cut off as Cody put his hand over her mouth. "Listen!" He said pointing to the door. Both teens could hear the sound of someone walking up the porch and then start to unlock the door.

"Quick! Hide!" Cody said thrusting Heather into the one closet in the house. As the closet door shut the front door opened. Sierra stood there looking angry.

"Cody!" She put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing without your restraints? You know mommy loves you but I can't let you walk around like that. You might run off." She said walking slowly towards him.

"No Sierra! Stay back!" Cody yelled frantically. He looked around but there was nowhere to go as she was blocking the exit.

"Come to me and I'll put you back like you were before…"

"No!"

Heather watched this play out inside the closet. She felt around and realized there was a baseball bat on the floor. Picking it up she opened the closet door and raised it high above her head. She swung the bat down over Sierra but to her surprise the purple haired girl turned around at the last second.

The bat hit her but only on the shoulder. "Heather!" The stalked yelled before grabbing the bat and tried to wrestle it out of Heather's grip. Heather held on tight but Sierra knocked her to the ground. Kicking and biting she ripped it out of the queen bee's grasp.

"Aha! I knew someone was here. Did you think I was stupid Heather?" She asked the other girl. "I saw your car!" Suddenly she swung the bat down onto Heather's left leg.

"Aahhhh!" The raven haired girl screamed out in pain. "My leg!"

"Take that you slut!" Sierra heaved. "I'm not going to let you take my Cody away! I always knew you were a boyfriend stealer just like Gwen!"

"Sierra stop!" Cody ran over beside Heather. "Don't hurt her!"

"Well I'm sorry Cody but she found our hiding spot so I'll have to kill her." Sierra said sweetly to the boy.

"Why Sierra?" Heather asked through the pain. She clutched her leg but looked up at the boy. "Why go this far?"

"Like I had a choice!" Spit flew from Sierra's mouth as she yelled at Heather. "After world tour Cody-kins just wanted to be friends. He didn't understand that we were meant to be together! So I tried to convince him but then they told me I couldn't see him anymore. So I carried him here to our vacation home where we can live happily ever after!"

"You crazy bitch, that'll never happen!" Heather sneered. "Cody doesn't like you!"

Sierra glared furiously at her. She bit her lip so hard she even drew blood. "That's what you think Heather. But soon you'll be dead and Cody-wody will be all mine again." Tightening her grip on the baseball bat she waved it threateningly in front of her.

"Fine," Heather said suddenly. "But I think there's something you should know."

The stalker girl rolled her eyes. "As if I care about anything you have to say."

"It's about Cody…" Sierra raised an eyebrow. "…and what he told me about you before you got here."

This caught her interest. "What? What did Cody say?"

"Come closer." Heather motioned her over with her index finger. Cody had long since moved out of the way. Sierra slowly came closer until her face was mere inches from Heather's. "He said…"

Heather pulled a can of pepper spray she had been hiding in her back pocket out.

"That you're a gullible bitch!" She screamed as she sprayed the fan girl right in her eyes.

"Aahhhhh! It burns!" Sierra cried out dropping the bat and covering her injured eyes. Then Heather used her uninjured leg to kick at Sierra's feet and trip her.

Cody ran over to Heather and tried to pull her up. "Are you okay?"

"No idiot, didn't you see what she did to my leg?" She screeched in his ear. "Let me lean on you." Heather held onto his shoulder and tried to stand without putting any weight on her injured leg.

"Cody!" Sierra cried out as tears ran down her face. "Help me! Please!"

Leaning down slightly to pick up the bat Cody did his best to ignore his captor as he and Heather made their way to the door. Pushing it open they took a few steps outside when suddenly Cody almost slipped and fell. Looking down he saw Sierra was clinging to his ankle.

"Cody don't go! I love you!"

"But I don't love you." He said before hitting her on the top of her head with the bat. Her grip instantly loosened as she lay on the ground unconscious. Dropping the weapon he walked over to Heather's car and helped her into the driver's seat.

Once Cody got into the car Heather instantly sped out of there as fast as she could. "Is your leg going to be okay?" Cody asked as he watched her drive.

"Don't worry about that just call the police!" She threw her cell phone at him. Catching it he dialed 911. "What happened to your phone anyway?"

"Sierra destroyed it after I texted Gwen."

Cody called the police but they told them to wait there. Heather had a fit but they decided to get back to the main road and park the car there and wait. Soon two police cars showed up. After giving them directions on how to get to the house one police car drove off while the other one drove back in town to the police station with Heather and Cody.

Once they got there the officer said he'd need to take down their statement. Heather agreed. "Yes Cody, I'd also like to know how this happened."

Cody gulped. "Well it all started after World Tour ended and I got back home. Sierra kept sneaking into my house trying to convince me to go out with her. I thought it would get better after a while but it only got worse as she got more and more persistent. People started to notice and I couldn't even live my life normally anymore."

"It was then that I got a restraining order against her. That was right before the last time I talked to you Heather." He told the girl. "After that she kidnapped me while I was sleeping but I woke up. I tried to get away but Sierra is a lot stronger than me and she tied me up. She took me out to that house and I'd been there ever since. A few days ago she had taken off some of the restraints because she thought I wouldn't run away. As soon as she wasn't looking I found my phone (she had kept it) and sent a quick text out for someone to help me but then Sierra saw what I was doing and smashed the phone then tied me back up."

"If it was that bad why didn't you tell anyone?" Heather complained. "You could've told me when we were talking online."

"I did tell a few people but since it was Sierra they thought it was normal and didn't believe me." Cody explained. "Plus I didn't really want to bother you."

"You're too damn nice for your own good!" Heather scoffed. "Why did you text Gwen anyway? Did you think she would save you?"

"Actually I just texted the first person on my phone," he admitted. "I wanted to send out more but I got caught too quickly. But now that you bring it up how did you get the text?"

"Gwen was too lazy to find you herself." Heather rolled her eyes. "So she sent me the text instead. I didn't have anything else to do so I thought I'd help you out. I sorta owe you anyway since it's my fault you lost the million dollars."

"Huh?" Cody asked. "Oh that. Don't worry about it Heather. I had forgotten all about it till now. I'm the one who owes you big time! You're my hero now!" Heather called him a loser when he said that but looked the other way to hide the color on her face.

After that the officer asked them some more questions but tried to keep it brief because he needed to get Heather to the hospital. A few minutes later an ambulance the officer had called showed up and both Heather and Cody got in. It took them to the hospital where Heather's leg was examined and they checked Cody over.

A few hours later Heather and Cody met back up in the hospital. A police officer had just told them that they found Sierra in the house and had arrested her. She was now in their custody. Then he walked away leaving the two to talk.

"How's your leg?" Cody asked.

"The doctor said it's not as bad as it looks." She gave Cody a look as if to say the doctor clearly had no idea what he was talking about. "He said I should be fine in a few days or a week but I'm probably going to milk it for a while."

Cody laughed. "That sounds like you."

"What about you?" Heather asked. "Did Sierra cut your manhood off or something like that?"

"Thankfully no. The doctors said aside from some bruises and a little malnourishment that I was fine. The police called my parents and they should be here soon."

"Weren't they worried?"

Cody shrugged. "My parents work a lot and don't pay much attention to me. They didn't even know I was missing. They thought I was just at a friend's house the whole time."

"That's pretty messed up," Heather tried to laugh but it didn't come out as more than a whimper. "I bet you're glad that psycho's locked up now. I almost feel bad no one did anything about her back in World Tour. We just laughed it off."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad it's over." A moment in silence passed as neither teen said anything. Then Cody looked up at Heather. "Hey Heather?"

"Yeah?"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. "Thank you." The queen bee looked slightly uncomfortable. "I know you don't like hugs but…"

"No," she interrupted him. "It's okay, but just this once." She rested her hands across his back.

A few moments later the hug ended and Cody pulled back. "Well…I should go." He said uncomfortably. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," she nodded. And as he walked off he shouted at him. "And don't you dare tell anybody I hugged you!"

_5 Days Later_

It was a nice sunny afternoon as Heather and Cody sat outside at a table at a restaurant. Their waiter had just delivered their orders; coffee for Heather and an ice cream parfait for Cody.

"Urrghh I can't believe you're eating that!" Heather said glaring at his ice cream. "What're you, five?"

"Don't be like that Heather, its good!" He said taking a bite. "Here try some." Taking a clean spoon he scoops some ice cream on it and pushes it towards her.

"No I don't want any!" She says as the spoon gets closer to her. "Cody!" She dodges it left and right before it found its target and plops into her mouth. A look of enjoyment briefly crosses her face before it returns to a frown and she spits the spoon out.

"Don't ever do that to me again you little nerd!" She threatens him.

"Sorry Heather," Cody says eating his ice cream. "How's your leg?"

Heather shrugs. "It's fine. How's life without a stalker?"

"Great!" he answers quickly. "My parents have even been paying more attention to me lately. I had to go see a therapist though to make sure I move past my kidnapping."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Heather remarked. "You seem pretty much over it now."

The brunette chuckled uncomfortably. "Yeah, but I guess I'm a little worried. I mean what if that happens again? I don't think I could take it."

"Don't be such a dweeb. That's not going to happen again."

"Well yeah, but what if it does? I mean if—

"Cody," the raven haired girl interrupted him. "It won't. If anyone even looks like they might stalk you I'll take care of them for you, okay?"

"Really?" He asked hopefully. "Wait, why would you do that? What do you get out of this?"

Heather smirked. "Well you'll have to be my slave for life, do anything I ask of you and pamper me as much as I want. Sound fair?"

"Not really," Cody frowned.

"Of course we couldn't go around referring to ourselves as a bodyguard and a slave." She continued. "No, people would think that was weird. Instead we'll call ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. I'll be the girlfriend, you can be the boyfriend."

"Wow really Heather?" Cody asked excitedly. "You want to go out with me?"

"Maybe," she said sounding aloof. "But you'd have to prove yourself. You're done eating right?" Cody nodded. "Good. See that empty bench over there?" She pointed to a park that was across the street from the restaurant.

"Yeah…"

"My leg still hurts, and since that's partially your responsibility I want you to carry me over there."

"What?" Cody asked surprised. "Wait, you mean now? Right now?"

"Carry me!" She demanded.

Getting out of his seat Cody hurried over to the queen bee. Putting one hand behind her back and the other under her leg he lifted her up. Though she wasn't very heavy Cody struggled as he started to carry her across away from the restaurant and across the street. He was just glad there wasn't anyone around to watch.

The tech geek wished he had been built with more muscle as he felt his knees buckle and realized Heather could tell. "What are you groaning so much for?" She asked him. "Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?"

"N-No Heather," Cody said pushing the words out. He was relieved as he soon reached the bench and set her down. As he sat down beside her he took a breath.

"That was pathetic," she told him. "You should start working out. I could go for a muscular guy…but for some sad reason I like you instead."

"Gee thanks."

"Don't look so disappointed." Heather turned to him. "I haven't given you your reward for carrying me over here yet."

Then she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Cody's eyes grew wide in surprise before Heather's lips left his with a pop. "That…was great!"

Heather smiled (not a smirk) when he said that. "Listen Cody I'd like to avoid the typical teenage clichés okay? I like you, but I don't love you. Maybe one day, but I would like to go out with you. You seem to get me more than anyone else and even put up with me. I think it could work. What do you say?"

"I've always thought deep down there was some good in you. So if you'll give me the chance I'd like to try to bring it out." He told her.

Heather blushed and looked down. "Okay that was way too cheesy. I was trying to avoid being cliché alright?"

"Sorry," he smiled. "I couldn't help it!"

"Now that that's taken care of," she smirked. "Carry me back to my car!"

"…you're kidding right?"

"I'll give you another reward…"

"I'm on it!" He said picking her up in his arms and carrying her off once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated. Nice ones anyway. A few words are always nice to hear. **


End file.
